


Чек

by JayLeeStory



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 00:37:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayLeeStory/pseuds/JayLeeStory
Summary: Автор:JayLeeStory (aka Terra Nova)Беты:Aldhissla, СаатераРейтинг:NC-17Персонажи:Манкс, Кроуфорд, ШульдихКраткое содержание:Кроуфорд просит Манкс оказать ему услугу. Это предложение из тех, от которых невозможно отказаться.Жанр:angstDisclaimer:Все права у того, у кого праваПредупреждение:Слегка AU, и, вероятно, OOC.Примечание:Фик написан на четвертый WK-фикатон (на замену), для Тайлин, которая хотела:«желаемый пейринг Брэд/Шульдих;- слэш, NC-17, ангст, не драббл (что-нибудь более существенное)- несколько пожеланий/ограничений: никаких розовых соплей и восклицаний "мой любимый/котёночек/ солнышко..." в каждой реплике»





	Чек

Китада Ханаэ захлопывает дверцу машины, поднимается на крыльцо, отпирает дверь коттеджа и бросает связку ключей на кухонный стол. Брелок звякает о мраморную поверхность. Больше в доме не слышно ни звука. Это ничего не означает: мужчина, живущий с ней под одной крышей, ведет себя очень тихо.

Ханаэ ставит пакеты с продуктами на стол, рядом с брошенными ключами. Она переняла европейскую традицию и не разувается в коттедже. Это не из-за него. Просто ей так нравится. Цокая каблуками, подходит к кофеварке, нажимает на кнопку. И только потом громко сообщает в звенящую тишину коттеджа:

– Шульдих, я дома!

Ей ничего не стоит говорить по-английски. Возможно, она бы справилась и с немецким, но в этом нет нужды: он прекрасно понимает по-японски.

– Да, я слышал, как ты подъехала. Привет.

Ханаэ оборачивается и улыбается ему. В улыбке – баланс искренности и профессионализма; ей давно уже не составляет труда дозировать подобные вещи. Она отдает себе отчет, что он прекрасно отличает одно от другого. Ей все равно.

– Привет. Как ты сегодня?

На Шульдихе – темно-синие джинсы и бежевая рубашка, рыжие волосы собраны в хвост. Одежда в спокойных тонах смотрится на нем странно; теперь она жалеет, что не купила ему яркие, кричащие вещи, в которые он привык одеваться. Возможно, тогда ей самой не приходилось бы постоянно напоминать себе, кто он такой и что делает в ее доме.

– Как обычно. – Он пожимает плечами и садится к столу, поджав под себя босую ногу. – Ничего нового.

Ханаэ кивает, достает из подвесного шкафа две кофейные чашки и ставит на стол. Ей давно уже не интересно, когда это закончится; прошло достаточно времени, чтобы она перестала считать дни. Ей интересно – как.

… Три месяца назад в ее руки попало досье на группу Шварц. Весьма вероятно, что к этому был причастен Шульдих. Несомненно, что к этому был причастен Кроуфорд.

Совершенно очевидно, что досье было неполно.

Забавно, что его прочла именно она.

Китада Ханаэ давно отучила себя верить в совпадения – еще раньше, чем получила кодовое имя «Манкс».

Поэтому когда два месяца назад, около одиннадцати вечера, мистер Брэд Кроуфорд, бывший телохранитель ныне покойного премьер-министра Японии, встретил ее возле дома, аккуратно взял за локоть и отвел в парк чтобы «обсудить некоторые перспективы», она почувствовала нечто вроде облегчения – потому что прочитанное досье могло сулить куда б **о** льшие неприятности, чем беседа с мистером Кроуфордом.

Китада Ханаэ и раньше встречалась с ним – и до, и после гибели обоих братьев Такатори. Профессиональное любопытство заставило ее присмотреться к нему достаточно внимательно, хотя бы потому, что все более-менее значимые фигуры в окружении обоих Такатори требовали обязательной классификации. А то, что мистер Кроуфорд являлся фигурой значимой, было несомненным. Ханаэ была склонна доверять своей интуиции. Мистер Кроуфорд и его команда вели свою игру, и если сначала Ханаэ еще могла грешить на свою излишнюю подозрительность, то инцидент с Хирофуми на банкете развеял последние сомнения.

Разумеется, она поделилась своими соображениями с Персией. Разумеется, эти соображения не стали для него новостью.

К сожалению, это не помогло – ни Персии, ни его брату…

Досье было неполно. Однако даже несколько присутствующих там слов многое объясняли. Например, «телепатия». Например, «телекинез». Слово «оракул» тоже проливало свет на многие события.

Ханаэ в полной мере почувствовала себя Пандорой. Почти месяц ее трясло. Потом ее встретил Кроуфорд, и оказалось, что крышка ящика всего лишь приоткрыта, и Ханаэ вполне в состоянии ее захлопнуть.

Мистер Кроуфорд не упоминал о вознаграждении.

– Китада-сан, – просто сказал он, поднося зажигалку к сигарете, едва заметно подрагивающей в ее пальцах, – мне нужно, чтобы после операции вы присмотрели за Шульдихом. Некоторое время он будет… недееспособен.

Слово «оракул» действительно объясняло… многое. И это «многое» автоматически делало вопросы бессмысленными.

Профессиональная деятельность заставляла Ханаэ вращаться в более-менее изысканном обществе, и она давно привыкла к тому, что окружающие ее мужчины делились на две категории. Первые, доверившись имиджмейкерам, не придавали значения своему внешнему виду, и носили костюмы от Армани и туфли от Гуччи так, как будто это была обычная повседневная одежда. Вторые, напротив, демонстрировали дорогие вещи в качестве флага, заявляя о своей принадлежности к классу избранных.

Кроуфорд носил Армани и Гуччи так, как будто он делает им одолжение.

Вряд ли это было ключевым. Однако это, пожалуй, стало первым штрихом к портрету, и к моменту разговора с мистером Кроуфордом в парке этих штрихов накопилось достаточно много, чтобы Ханаэ захотелось добавить еще некоторое количество уже самостоятельно.

Наблюдая за его удаляющейся фигурой, Ханаэ думала о том, что он только что выдал ей подписанный чек с пустой графой суммы.

Она уже решила, что этой графе суждено остаться пустой. По крайней мере, число с большим количеством нулей там не появится. 

Возможно… в качестве ответной услуги она попробует украсть у мистера Кроуфорда некоторое количество его свободного времени. Для начала должно хватить месяца, дальше будет видно.

* * *

Договоренность с мистером Кроуфордом не помешала Ханаэ выстрелить в него, чтобы позволить Вайсс уйти.

Договоренность с мистером Кроуфордом заставила ее стрелять в руку, чтобы Шварц также смогли покинуть тонущий маяк.

В какой-то момент она почувствовала себя почти вершительницей судеб.

Ханаэ никогда не позволяла иллюзиям сбить себя с толку.

* * *

Ханаэ наливает кофе себе и Шульдиху. Он улыбается уголком рта, говорит «спасибо», затем встает, чтобы достать сахарницу.

Она украдкой наблюдает за ним из-под ресниц. Отмечает плавные, текучие движения; память тела так просто не сотрешь. Интересно, а он не задумывается, откуда у него эта кошачья грация? Разумеется, задумывается; Шульдих умен. Умен настолько, что почти ничего не обсуждает с ней.

… Она не удивилась, когда, отвезя Айю и Сакуру в город, вернулась и нашла его на пляже в километре от утонувшего маяка. Слово «оракул» по-прежнему служило объяснением всему происходящему. Шульдих был без сознания. Она отвезла его в частную клинику, не имеющую отношения к Критикер, где ему диагностировали множественные ушибы и гематомы, а после того, как он пришел в сознание – сотрясение мозга и как следствие – травматическую амнезию. После общения с Шульдихом на следующий день Ханаэ прибавила бы к официальному диагнозу потерю телепатических способностей – если бы хоть кто-то поверил ей, что они были у пациента изначально.

Она не могла быть уверена на сто процентов. Возможно, он притворялся. Но она по-прежнему не видела причин не верить Кроуфорду.

Кроуфорд сказал, что после операции на маяке их будут искать. Он не сказал – кто, и Ханаэ не стала спрашивать. Кроуфорд сказал, что Шульдих, не помнящий, кто он такой, и не имеющий возможности использовать свой дар, будет обузой. Это также было ей понятно.

Кроуфорд сказал, что вернется за ним.

Кроуфорд не сказал – когда. И Кроуфорд использовал именно это выражение – «вернусь за ним».

Глядя на Шульдиха, который помешивает свой кофе с обманчиво отсутствующим выражением лица, Ханаэ думает, что ей следовало бы уделять больше внимания формулировкам и тому, что за ними стоит.

* * *

Шульдих не кажется Ханаэ красивым. Он не в ее вкусе. Она понимает, почему Хибуко-сан, живущая в соседнем коттедже, иногда подходит к забору, разделяющему участки, когда Шульдих работает в саду, сняв рубашку и рассыпав по спине огненный хвост. Она понимает девушку из лавки с пряностями, которая старается вежливо спровадить остальных клиентов, когда Шульдих приходит за покупками.

Она просто не разделяет их восторга. И если бы ее спросили – зачем она взяла бессрочный отпуск, уехала за город и нянчится с мужчиной, который лишился всех своих воспоминаний, она бы ответила, что другой мужчина два месяца назад выдал ей чек с пустой графой суммы, и она все еще надеется на то, что этот чек будет оплачен.

Она понимает, что это глупо. Теперь – понимает.

Потому что дар Шульдиха, не находя привычного выхода, проявился неожиданным образом.

* * *

Уже полтора месяца, с момента, когда его выписали из клиники, Шульдих живет за городом в коттедже Ханаэ. Он перестал задавать вопросы.

Сначала его интересовало, что он, европеец, делает в Японии. Он предположил, что он либо немец, либо некоторое время прожил в Германии – так ли это? Ему хотелось знать, почему Ханаэ взяла на себя заботу о нем.

Он, черт возьми, хотел знать, что происходит.

На некоторые вопросы Ханаэ не могла ответить даже с учетом прочитанного досье. Но это ее не волновало – у нее имелась четкая инструкция от мистера Кроуфорда. На все вопросы существовал только один ответ: «Не знаю».

Так будет удобнее, сказал мистер Кроуфорд. Ханаэ не видела смысла с ним спорить.

Она вообще предпочитала не спорить с мужчинами, которым приписывала качества лидера. Она преклонялась перед Персией. В последнее время ей остро не хватало объекта для преклонения.

Она отдавала себе отчет, что Кроуфорд также это понимает. С ее точки зрения, подобное взаимопонимание сильно все упрощало.

Ханаэ ответила Шульдиху только на один вопрос. «Я же не могла бросить тебя там, на пляже, и тем более не могла оставить одного потом», – сказала она.

В этом ответе не было ни слова лжи. В нем просто не хватало нескольких слов правды.

Шульдих зашел ей за спину и слегка подул в затылок.

– Знаешь, – сказал он, и она спиной почувствовала, что он улыбается. – Мое имя мне не соответствует. Если я и правда в чем-то виновен, за что мне столько везения? Ты могла бы просто оставить меня там, в больнице.

Они оба знают, что могла бы. Они оба понимают, что мимолетное знакомство (якобы мимолетное, так она сказала ему) – вовсе не повод опекать его.

Наверное, он думает, что Ханаэ к нему неравнодушна. Иначе зачем Шульдих ей нужен? Не так уж хорошо он умеет варить кофе и подстригать газон. Отвратительно, по правде говоря – и то, и другое.

А Ханаэ хочет знать только одно – как все это закончится.

Потому что чем дальше, тем больше она укрепляется в мысли, что банк не обналичит ее чек.

* * *

Шульдих не читает мысли, теперь Ханаэ знает точно. По утрам он с тревогой спрашивает у нее, как она себя чувствует. Она не верит в его актерские способности. 

Он говорит, что ей нужно больше спать. Он говорит, что она же взяла отпуск, так что пусть отдохнет.

Ханаэ понимает, чем грозит ей этот отпуск. Она не тешит себя иллюзиями. Она сама поставила руководство в известность о том, кто будет жить в ее загородном коттедже. И совершенно не удивилась, когда в Критикер одобрили ее план – держать при себе, наблюдать, собирать информацию. Слово «оракул» снова подтвердило свою значимость; «они не откажут вам» - сказал Кроуфорд.

Ни Кроуфорд, ни Критикер не упомянули о том, что будет с карьерой и (возможно) жизнью Китада Ханаэ в случае, если что-то выйдет из-под ее контроля. Она достаточно умна, чтобы вообразить эти последствия самостоятельно.

Но не это мешает ее отпуску. Не поэтому по утрам она выглядит осунувшейся и разбитой.

Дело в том, что Шульдих видит сны. И Шульдих транслирует их, как радиостанция.

Ханаэ понятия не имеет, какой у него «радиус действия». Ей любопытно, что может подумать о таких снах Хибуко-сан. Ей любопытно, _не поэтому ли_ она подходит к забору поглазеть на Шульдиха.

Сама Ханаэ из-за этих снов не может нормально спать уже три недели. Потому что во сне Шульдих все помнит. И потому что ему – уже три недели – снится исключительно Кроуфорд.

* * *

… Кроуфорд, который аккуратно снимает свой пиджак от Армани. Вешает его в шкаф. В этом нет позерства, нет показного самоконтроля. Он делает так потому, что делает так _всегда_. По крайней мере, всегда – с Шульдихом, потому что того поведение Кроуфорда вовсе не задевает.

Шульдих развалился на диване, перекинув ноги через подлокотник, и ждет, делая вид, что читает глянцевый журнал. Когда он такой – внешне расслабленный, скрученный в невидимую тугую пружину, опасный, очень опасный, дикий зверь – Ханаэ почти готова признать, что в нем есть нечто притягательное; даже для нее. Шульдих морщится, когда его взгляд падает на какое-то неудачное фото, Шульдих бросает на Кроуфорда быстрый взгляд из-под длинных ресниц, – странно, она не замечала раньше, что они у него тоже рыжие, только чуть темнее, чем волосы.

Это игра, они играют в нее не первый раз, и она обоим нравится. Кто первый перестанет делать вид. Кто первый даст понять, что сегодня, пожалуй…

Кроуфорд направляется к бару. Он проходит очень близко от дивана, на котором расположился Шульдих. До последнего момента ничего не происходит, и только когда Кроуфорд, специально замедливший шаги, понимает, что его намек не принят, на лице Шульдиха появляется и тут же пропадает улыбка Чеширского кота, и, не меняя позы, он быстрым движением выбрасывает руку и хватает Кроуфорда за колено.

Можно было бы назвать это сигналом – если бы сигналом на самом деле не являлась _особая_ улыбка Кроуфорда, адресованная телепату сорок минут назад, когда Шварц вернулись в особняк.

Ханаэ, пожалуй, назвала бы это вторым звонком – если бы ее на самом деле интересовали термины и метафоры.

Кроуфорд, остановленный столь бесцеремонным способом, замирает на месте, и смотрит на Шульдиха, который в свою очередь оторвался от журнала и взирает на начальство с деланным недоумением.

А затем – все происходит очень быстро.

Ханаэ не успевает понять, каким образом Шульдих оказывается на ковре; ей кажется, что он просто стекает с дивана, увлекая за собой Кроуфорда. Кроуфорд не сопротивляется. Шульдих стаскивает с него галстук, и бросает в сторону дивана. Кроуфорд морщится, не глядя поднимает упавший галстук с пола и, протянув руку, кладет его на стол. Шульдих снова усмехается, и Ханаэ думает, что педантичность Кроуфорда его все-таки немного забавляет.

Больше она не думает ни о чем.

Шульдих уже не усмехается; закусив губу, он помогает Кроуфорду кое-как стащить с себя рубашку, и шипит, когда Кроуфорд прикусывает его сосок, и бормочет что-то по-немецки, когда Кроуфорд целует его живот и тянет на себя пряжку пижонского ремня.

Брюки Шульдиха летят в сторону дивана, белье следует за ними, и рыжий выгибается дугой, и подается бедрами вперед и вверх – навстречу языку и губам. Кажется, Кроуфорд даже усмехается, потому что осознает, что сейчас это тело полностью в его власти, и даже если Шульдих в таком состоянии способен прочитать его мысли, это только укрепит Кроуфорда в его правах.

Шульдих стонет, запускает пальцы в черные волосы.

Ханаэ комкает простыню, облизывает пересохшие губы.

Кроуфорд выпускает член Шульдиха, дважды проводит по нему рукой, собирая смазку, снова берет его в рот, и одновременно начинает растягивать Шульдиха двумя пальцами.

Ханаэ отбрасывает одеяло, запускает правую руку под ночную рубашку и сжимает пальцами клитор.

Шульдих разводит ноги как можно шире, подается навстречу, открывается полностью. Кроуфорд продолжает ласкать его языком и пальцами, пока Шульдих не сдается и не просит – вслух.

– Трахни меня, – повторяет Ханаэ вслед за Шульдихом. – Трахни меня _сейчас_.

И сдавленно стонет, когда Кроуфорд, который уже успел избавиться от собственных брюк, одним длинным движением входит в Шульдиха до самого конца, и начинает двигаться – плавно, тягуче, как будто лениво, и только сбившееся дыхание выдает его с головой. Дыхание, и еще закушенная губа, и бисеринки пота на висках, и еще – последние резкие движения, когда он уже не сдерживает себя, и Шульдих, кажется, уже совсем невменяем, его голова мотается из стороны в сторону, огненные волосы веером рассыпались по ковру, и он стонет в голос, когда они – все трое – одновременно кончают.

* * *

Не имеет значения, спит она, или бодрствует. Она все равно это видит. Каждую ночь, как только Шульдих засыпает.

Все оказалось сложнее, говорит Ханаэ самой себе, закуривая длинную тонкую сигарету. Она обычно не позволяет себе курить в постели. Сегодня у нее дрожат колени, и она боится не дойти не то что до кухни, а даже до окна – чтобы открыть его. Дым причудливыми спиралями свивается под потолком.

Все оказалось сложнее, думает она, стряхивая пепел на пол. Мои чеки, кажется, вообще не принимают в этом банке.

* * *

Утром Шульдих такой же, как всегда. Он улыбается ей – все тот же баланс искренности и вежливости. Ее не хватает даже на это. Только не по утрам.

Он наливает ей кофе. Он придвигает к ней тарелку с круассанами. Он подходит сзади и небрежно обнимает ее за плечи.

Ханаэ думает, что она этого не выдержит. Шульдих может ничего не помнить. Она может сделать вид, что ничего не происходит. Невозможно только игнорировать атмосферу секса, которая пропитала весь дом. Не имеют никакого значения личные симпатии и антипатии. Не имеют значения предпочтения и вкусы. Даже чеки внезапно обесцениваются.

Все, что важно – это запах волос после душа, кошачья походка и полоска загорелой кожи над поясом темно-синих джинсов. Это для нее.

Шульдих же считает, что наибольшее значение в эти дни следует придавать повороту головы, длинным красным прядям, которые кольцом обвились вокруг ручки кофейной чашки, узкой аккуратной стопе на перекладине стула.

Это даже на влюбленность не тянет. Это можно было бы назвать сублимацией, думает Ханаэ, мастурбируя в душе, если бы это не было настолько пугающе верно.

Чертов Кроуфорд наверняка это предвидел. Всё это, без исключения. Слово «оракул» по-прежнему в ответе за все происходящее с ними.

Ханаэ не может знать, что думает по этому поводу Шульдих. Она готова предположить, что ему еще тяжелее: она, по крайней мере, и наяву помнит, как называется их общее наваждение.

… Шульдих обнимает ее, потом осторожно целует в затылок и бесшумно выходит из кухни.

Ханаэ обнимает себя за плечи там, где лежали его руки.

Но в эту ночь она не приходит к нему. Все еще нет.

Она выдерживает еще ровно сутки.

* * *

Она входит в его комнату, и ее сознание тут же раздваивается.

Ханаэ видит реального Шульдиха, разметавшегося на постели, на одеялах, сбившихся в ком. И в то же время видит другого Шульдиха – лежащего на диване, с заведенными за голову руками, выгибающегося навстречу ласкающим губам. Во второй картине присутствует Кроуфорд. В первой картине Шульдиху явно не хватает партнера.

Ханаэ опускается на кровать между широко разведенными коленями Шульдиха, окончательно стягивает с него одеяло и сжимает его член в руке. Шульдих стонет, но не просыпается, а в его сне Кроуфорд в точности повторяет движение Ханаэ. Тогда она опускает голову и обхватывает член губами, и это уже совсем дикое ощущение, потому что Кроуфорд из сна и она сама сливаются для просыпающегося Шульдиха в нечто целое. И это так странно и необычно, и настолько выбивает из колеи, что Ханаэ и не думает сопротивляться, когда сильные руки внезапно вздергивают ее вверх, на подушку, и Шульдих прижимает ее к постели. В темноте его глаза кажутся ненормально огромными, и его волосы падают ей на лицо, а она боится, что он сейчас что-то скажет и все разрушит, но Шульдих только усмехается и одним движением входит в нее, и это неожиданно замыкает круг, Кроуфорд-Шульдих-Ханаэ-и снова Кроуфорд, которого тут как будто и нет, а на самом деле трудно представить кого-то более реального, более _присутствующего_ , и она выгибается навстречу _(кому?)_ , а он входит _(отдается?)_ , и внезапно все становится на свои места, только это ничего не меняет, потому что и ей, и ему сейчас одуряющее хорошо.

Кроуфорд приезжает на следующее утро.

* * *

Это так естественно, думает Ханаэ, наблюдая из окна за Шульдихом, который бросил шланг для поливки и идет открывать ворота, чтобы джип мог заехать во двор. Нет ничего более естественного, думает она, не замечая, что уже пять минут вытирает руки передником.

Это, кажется, называется – катализатор? – спрашивает она сама себя. И сама же себе отвечает: да, именно так. Дальнейшая химическая реакция от нее не зависит.

Шульдих что-то говорит Кроуфорду, оборачивается, смотрит в окно, и Ханаэ хочет куда-то спрятаться, закрыться, не впустить, – когда ее сознание обволакивает что-то мягкое и теплое, и голос Шульдиха в голове произносит: «Ну что ты дергаешься, дорогая? Я ведь должен тебя поблагодарить». Ханаэ не хочет его благодарности, ей наплевать, и Шульдих в ее голове хмыкает и _отстраняется_. А она поднимает голову, смотрит в окно и встречается взглядом с Кроуфордом.

Ханаэ думает, что ей стоит выйти во двор и хотя бы поздороваться (попрощаться?).

Ханаэ понимает, что в этом нет никакого смысла.

«Ты скажешь своим боссам в Критикер, что ко мне вернулась память и все мои таланты – можешь не уточнять, какие, – говорит Шульдих в ее голове. – Скажешь, что ты не могла меня удержать. Это правда, ты бы не смогла, даже если бы захотела».

Но я не хочу, думает Ханаэ, и Шульдих делает вид, что не прочел эту ее мысль. Эту – и следующую.

Я просто хочу, чтобы он оплатил мой чек, думает Ханаэ. Привыкшая быть сильной, привыкшая соответствовать мужчине-лидеру рядом с ней, она чувствует себя обманутой маленькой девочкой, которой пообещали и не подарили игрушку. А игрушка – рядом, только протяни руку, но она, увы, оказалась чужой.

Кроуфорд едва заметно качает головой, как будто тоже может прочесть, о чем она думает.

Впрочем, для этого сейчас необязательно быть телепатом. Вполне достаточно взглянуть на заплаканное лицо Ханаэ.

 

**Окончание первое, для шипперов**

Кроуфорд заводит мотор, и джип с глухим урчанием выезжает за ворота.

«Ханаэ, – думает Шульдих, – закрой ворота. Пожалуйста».

Она отвечает, что да, чуть позже закроет, и Шульдих, напоследок окатив ее сознание теплой волной, окончательно отступает.

– Брэд, – говорит он, отвернувшись от американца и глядя в окно, – а она ведь ждала, между прочим.

– Я в курсе, Шульдих. Ты считаешь, что я должен был забраковать этот вариант твоего спасения только потому, что сейчас мы оставляем за спиной зареванную Манкс?

– Зареванная Манкс – обязательное дополнение к плану?

– Да! – Брэд поворачивается чтобы мельком взглянуть на рыжего. Тот все еще смотрит в окно. – Шульдих, какого черта? Тебе ее так жаль?

– Ну, скажем так. Я ее вполне понимаю.

Шульдих наконец поворачивается к Кроуфорду и едва заметно улыбается.

– Я соскучился, между прочим.

Брэд уже снова смотрит на дорогу.

– Ни черта ты не понимаешь, – говорит он неожиданно устало. – К тебе память, кажется, только сегодня ночью вернулась.

Шульдих хочет обнять его сзади и уткнуться носом в волосы, но Брэд за рулем, и ему это не понравится. Кроме того, это будет излишне сентиментально, а Шульдих терпеть не может выглядеть сентиментальным. Поэтому он ограничивается тем, что на секунду сжимает руку Брэда в своей, и тут же отпускает.

 

**Окончание второе, для любителей ангста**

Кроуфорд заводит мотор, и джип с глухим урчанием выезжает за ворота.

«Ханаэ, – думает Шульдих, – закрой ворота. Пожалуйста».

Она отвечает, что да, чуть позже закроет, и Шульдих, напоследок окатив ее сознание теплой волной, окончательно отступает.

– Брэд, – говорит он, отвернувшись от американца и глядя в окно, – а она ведь ждала, между прочим.

– Я в курсе, Шульдих. Ты считаешь, что я должен был забраковать этот вариант твоего спасения только потому, что сейчас мы оставляем за спиной зареванную Манкс?

– Зареванная Манкс – обязательное дополнение к плану?

– Да! – Брэд поворачивается чтобы мельком взглянуть на рыжего. Тот все еще смотрит в окно. – Шульдих, какого черта? Тебе ее так жаль?

– Ну, скажем так. Я ее вполне понимаю.

Шульдих наконец поворачивается к Кроуфорду и едва заметно улыбается.

– Я соскучился, между прочим.

Брэд уже снова смотрит на дорогу.

– Шульдих, прекрати. Ее я еще могу понять – она женщина, в конце концов. Твои постоянные поползновения на мою территорию по меньшей мере смехотворны.

– Брэд, что это значит? – Шульдих изучает Кроуфорда цепким, холодным взглядом, но тот и не думает отвлекаться от дороги.

– Твои, с позволения сказать, фантазии, касающиеся меня, сыграли значительную роль в твоем выздоровлении, так что я не вижу смысла отрицать их очевидную пользу. И, разумеется, я это предвидел. Ты ведь не мог выставить щиты, поэтому…

– Заткнись.

– Как скажешь. – Кроуфорд усмехается и пожимает плечами. – Однако я считаю своим долгом предупредить, что если ты попробуешь…

– Кроуфорд, мать твою, я же сказал – заткнись!!! – Шульдих срывается на крик. И тут же успокаивается. – Я все понял и с первого раза.

– Замечательно, – кивает Кроуфорд. – В таком случае я рад буду и дальше с тобой работать.

 

**Окончание третье, для тех, кому жалко Манкс**

Кроуфорд заводит мотор, и джип с глухим урчанием выезжает за ворота.

Ханаэ не двигается с места. Она мысленно отвечает Шульдиху, что да, она сейчас закроет ворота, конечно.

Она не в силах пошевелиться.

Проходит десять минут, двадцать. Наконец она стряхивает с себя оцепенение, машинально проводит ладонью по лицу, но слезы уже высохли.

Ханаэ закрывает ворота и возвращается в дом. Она не может понять, что на нее нашло. Да, она не получила то, что хотела – но черт возьми, она давно уже поняла, что этим все закончится. Ханаэ спрашивает себя – когда она успела настолько увязнуть в этой иллюзии, чтобы поверить в саму возможность другого исхода.

Гораздо более важный вопрос – с каких пор эта возможность стала так много для нее значить.

Я не буду об этом думать, говорит Ханаэ сама себе. У нее ни черта не получается.

Когда в половине восьмого вечера звонит телефон, она уже успевает выпить три бокала красного вина. Она не собирается на этом останавливаться.

Человек на другом конце провода говорит, что напиваться в одиночестве – это не ее стиль.

– Я был о вас лучшего мнения, Китада-сан, – говорит он, и в голосе слышится усмешка.

Ей хочется сказать: катись к чертовой матери, Кроуфорд. Ей хочется бросить трубку. Ей хочется вышвырнуть телефон в окно.

Вместо этого она вежливо интересуется причиной его звонка.

– У нас остались незаконченные дела, Китада-сан. Я остался вам в некотором роде должен – за спасение моего сотрудника.

Желание выбросить телефон в окно становится нестерпимым.

– Мне ничего от вас не нужно, мистер Кроуфорд. – Она сознательно использует американскую манеру обращения, в пику его настойчивому «-сан».

– Разве? – Ей кажется, что он приподнимает бровь. Она видит его лицо так же отчетливо, как если бы он сидел перед ней. – А мне казалось, что я придумал хороший способ отблагодарить вас.

Она хочет сказать: мне не нужны ваши деньги. Она не успевает сказать ничего – потому что Кроуфорд говорит:

– Собирайтесь. Через двадцать минут я заеду за вами. Столик уже заказан.

– Зачем? – Она все еще не понимает.

– Я все-таки не думаю, что напиваться в одиночестве – это хорошая идея. – Вот теперь он точно улыбается. А Ханаэ боится вздохнуть, потому что ей кажется, что это опять чей-то сон – вполне возможно, что на этот раз ее собственный.

– Я решил составить вам компанию, – говорит Кроуфорд. – Насколько мне известно, вы все еще в отпуске, поэтому даже большое количество вина вам не повредит.

– А вам? – спрашивает она, понимая, что ее молчание затягивается.

– Я решил б **о** льшую часть своих текущих проблем, так что на некоторое время могу позволить себе расслабиться. – И тут усмешка пропадает из его голоса, и он говорит совершенно серьезно: – Месяц я вам не обещаю, но неделю могу гарантировать. А дальше будет видно.


End file.
